Atsuko Enomoto
Atsuko Enomoto (Enomoto Atsuko, 1979 November 1, 2 -), the Japan of the female voice actor , singer . 2015 June 81 Produce it had to belong to. Free now. History To high school age audition received a, it's Enterprise to belong to. 1998 , TV anime " His and Her Circumstances "Yukino Miyazawa role of protagonist 1 voice actor debut. 2001 , anime has served as a starring " Angelic Layer CD debut in the theme song "Be My Angel" of ". 2005 September , it's Enterprise from 81 Produce moved to. 2006 February " Pretty Cure Splash Star "to the performers, it will be the first starring after Transfers. In addition, supporters Zukomyuniti site " BEWE at ", the Supporters Club" Rainy Lady Palace " , 2006 February 10, it was opened in. 2007 June 6, since the mini album "Rainbow" in, launched a personal name maxi single "mind radar" to be approximately three years, the same year December 22 to "Yumenoyukue" as a memorial this 10th anniversary voice actor debut in It was released. Was a member from September 2005 81 Produce an office retreat Omotte 2015 the end of June. Cast work ※ bold main character TV anime 1998 * His and Her Circumstances (Yukino Miyazawa) 1999 * KAIKAN phrase (Yukimura Aine) * Black Heaven (Kotoko) * Steel Angel Kurumi (walnut) * Susie-chan and Mabi (flour-Babyi) 2000 * Argento Soma (operator, Scarlett) * Platinumhugen Ordian (Aihara Nanna) * Fantasy Madden Saiyuki (YoshiTomo) * UFO Baby (Aya Konishi, Midore river, Mariyama) * Pokemon (Miki, walnut ) 2001 * Angelic Layer (Suzuhara Misaki) * Captain Tsubasa (Nakazawa Sanae) * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 formula (walnut 2 type) * The Soul Taker ~ soul hunting - (Megumi Akiba) * Anpanman (fairy leaves) * Chance - Triangle session - (Aoyama Yuki) * Najica Blitz Tactics (Katsuragi Azusa) * Hikaru no Go (奈瀬Asumi) * Baby Felix (Mimi) 2002 * Monkey Typhoon Sion * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (Linna Gi Charat) * .hack // SIGN (A-20) * Baromuwan (Sugino Yuko) 2003 * Galaxy Angel (Phase 3) (A Child) * Di Gi Charat Nyo! (Linna Gi Charat) * Pokemon Side Story (walnut) 2004 * Meteor squadron Musumet (Saotome Marcia / Maiden magenta) 2005 * Glass no Kamen (Tabuchi laughs) * Gunparade March (Tsujino Tomomi) * Canvas2 sketch - of rainbow colors (Shoko Mochizuki) * Keroro (Kero~tsu and march energy ) * Starship Operators (Maya Akiho) * Soreyuke! Gedo Otometai (KitaHanaoto-ko) * Pokemon Advanced Generation ( Hinata ) 2006 * Onegai My Melody - round and round Shuffle! ~ (Tono Hatake-ko) * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (Okami Mika) * Gift ~ Gift ~ eternal rainbow (Sena Asakawa) * Galaxy N ~ (Natsume, Sakuya) * Gintama (e Tose of young (Ayano Terada)) * Spider Riders (Emerald) * .hack // Roots (B Set) * Pants coin-chan (coins) * Pretty Cure Splash Star (Misho Mai / Cure Egret / cure Windy) * We Were There (Fumika Takeuchi) * MÄR- Mar Heaven - (Neputo~un) * Rabuge~tsu CHU ~ Miracle voice actor White Paper - (Nakamura Yuumi) 2007 * Wind girl Emily (loader) * CLANNAD - Clannad - (Ning Yuki Miyazawa) * D.Gray-man (Mimi) * Shizuku-chan (Love's) 2008 * Gunslinger GIRL IL TEATRINO- (Triela) * Kirarin ☆ Revolution (Endo Maki) * CLANNAD ～AFTER STORY～ (Ning Yuki Miyazawa) * Golgo 13 (Banissa) * Skip Beat! (Takazono terrae Rika) * Scarecrow Man (Alice) * Lovely detective labyrinth (Tsukikage Mikio) * Telepathy Girl Ran (Star Kagetsu greens) * Noramimi 2 (Nanako) * Shizuku-chan Aha ☆ (Love's) * Pokemon Diamond & Pearl (Hinata) * MAJOR 4th Season (Jinnai Alice) 2009 * Weiß Survive R (sizzle) * Element Hunters (Chiara Firina) * Superb !! Mecha Mote chairman (princess乃華love) * Screaming class (Hades) 2010 * Panty & Stocking with garter belt (Mika) * Detective Conan (Soejima bookmark) * MAJOR 6th season (Jinnai Alice) 2011 * Card Fight !! Vanguard ( lead Emi ) * Gintama '(Ayano Terada) 2012 * Card Fight !! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen (lead laughs) * Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! (enemy ) 2013 * Card Fight !! Vanguard link Joker Hen (lead laughs) * Minivuan (lead Emi 10 ) * LINE OFFLINE salaryman (Surrey) * LINE TOWN (Surrey) 2014 * Card Fight !! Vanguard Legion mate Ed (lead laughs) * Gundam Build Fighters tri (teacher) * Happinesscharge Precure! (Cure Egret) 2015 * Pokemon XY (Berry)